Num Piscar de Olhos
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Inspirado na cena do bar no episódio 12.22 em que Jackson e April conversam sobre o futuro do bebê em que estão esperando, e na música "Like I'm Gonna Lose You - Meghan Trainorf feat. John Legend".


– Hei, April! – Jackson chamou ao vê-la no corredor, saindo do quarto de um paciente.

– Hei! – ela sorriu, parando a caminhada – Tudo bem?

– Sim, e você? – ele também sorriu, direcionando o olhar para a barriguinha de 6 meses dela. O tempo estava passando tão rápido – Como está o bebê?

– Estamos bem! – ela passou a mão na barriga, sorrindo carinhosa. Ele também queria tocá-la, mas se segurou para não invadir sua privacidade – Ele ou ela está se comportando muito bem! – voltou a encará-lo – Você precisa de algo? Vou entrar numa cirurgia agora. – ela franziu os lábios, sem jeito.

– Oh, tudo bem! – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Eu... Eu pensei que poderíamos nos encontrar hoje à noite... Sabe, falarmos do bebê, de como vamos lidar com tudo...

– Claro! – ela concordou – Nos vemos no Joe's?

– Por mim tudo bem! – assentiu – Nos vemos lá!

– Ok!

April sorriu, se afastando dele e indo para o andar da cirurgia, onde Alex já devia estar esperando-a.

Jackson ficou parado ali, vendo ela se afastar e com o coração nas mãos. Se estivessem juntos, com certeza, ele daria uma de marido _super protetor_ e vigiaria de perto essa cirurgia para que ela não se cansasse e se alimentasse bem.

Mas eles não estavam, e agora ele não podia cobrar nada dela.

E... isso o irritava completamente!

Suspirou frustrado e se encaminhou para ver seus pacientes.

* * *

Por volta das 19:00 hrs, April encerrou o expediente e foi trocar de roupa para encontrar Jackson no bar. Havia tentado falar com Arizona para saber como havia sido o primeiro dia de audiência, mas foi em vão. Ela devia estar com a cabeça ocupada para responder suas mensagens, e April não podia esperar menos.

Pegou a bolsa dentro do armário e sorriu ao sentir um chute do bebê.

– Oi bebêzinho! – ela acariciou seu ventre, sentindo ele dar mais um chute – Está tudo bem aí? – murmurou com uma voz boba – Estamos indo falar com o papai. – o bebê chutou de novo ao ouvir a palavra "papai". Sentou-se no sofá, se permitindo atrasar para encontrar Jackson – Estou tão feliz por ter você. Tão feliz, tão feliz. – repetiu, sentindo-se emocional – Eu te amo tanto, e vou cuidar muito bem de você. Eu prometo!

O bebê não voltou a chutar, possivelmente havia encontrado uma posição confortável no ventre dela. April então se levantou e seguiu em direção ao Joe's.

Quando chegou lá, acenou para Wilson, Edwards e Warren sentados na bancada do bar, que acenaram de volta.

Procurou com os olhos e Jackson lhe sorriu, sentado numa mesa mais distante onde pudessem conversar sem intromissões.

– Me desculpe pela demora. – ela pediu, sentando-se de frente à ele e colocando a bolsa no canto.

– Sem problemas! – ele sorriu – Estava te esperando para pedir algo.

– Na verdade, não estou com fome. – ele mordeu os lábios para não dizer que ela devia se alimentar bem. Precisava, à todo momento, se lembrar que não eram mais marido e mulher – Aceito um refrigerante, tenho evitado tomar mas estou com vontade. – deu de ombros.

– Claro, vou pedir!

Jackson acenou para o barman, e logo ele trouxe dois refrigerantes pequenos e dois copos, servindo-os.

April tomou um grande gole, feliz por satisfazer seu desejo.

– Em que você pensou? – April perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

– Ok. Quando o bebê nascer...

– A partir do primeiro dia?

– Eu gostaria de estar na sala, na hora do parto. – ela o encarou, concordando – Se isso for te constranger...

– Não, de forma alguma. – negou rapidamente.

– Sério?

– Sim. Quero você lá! – ela afirmou.

– Ok. Quando você não precisa mais amamentar, pensei nos finais de semana?

– Não quer dividir a semana? – questionou, um pouco confusa.

– Quero, sim!

– Mas quando ele crescer, é melhor alternar semanas. Li que isso...

– É melhor para a criança. Também li isso. – ele completou.

– Mas quero a Páscoa. É importante pra mim. Vou à Igreja, e você...

– Louvo o Coelho da Páscoa! – disse, com um meio sorriso, que ela tentou decifrar se era irônico ou não – Vai ter caça aos ovos ou só igreja?

– Sim, é claro que vai ter caça aos ovos de Páscoa!

– Então, a Páscoa é toda sua!

– Você pode ficar com o Super Bowl e o Dia das Bruxas. – deu a ideia, encarando as próprias mãos.

– Claro! – ele sorriu – E o Natal?

– Vamos alternar. – ela o encarou, sentindo um nó na garganta e o coração apertado.

Não era assim que ela havia imaginado ter um filho com Jackson.

Não queria dividir feriados, semanas e fins de semanas, ela queria estar com ele e com o bebê todos os dias. Queria que o criassem juntos e fossem uma família.

– Vamos alternar. – ele concordou, encarando-a também e vendo a tristeza em seus olhos – Faremos um planejamento.

– Respeitaremos o planejamento. Não vamos brigar!

– Não vamos brigar! – ele concordou, abrindo um sorriso triste. Levantou o copo de refrigerante e ela brindou com ele, selando o acordo.

Ficaram em silêncio, encarando a mesa, completamente perdidos em pensamentos.

Jackson queria dizer tantas coisas, mas nada parecia apropriado naquele momento.

Nada era apropriado porque havia sido _ele_ quem pedira o divórcio. Então, ele deveria lidar sozinho com as consequências de suas ações.

– Eu acho que é melhor eu ir! – ela murmurou ao se cansar de todo aquele silêncio constrangedor.

– Tudo bem, vou te acompanhar até o carro! – ele afirmou, se levantando para pagar a conta.

– Ok. – assentiu, não tendo ânimo para discutir e dizer que não precisava.

April também se levantou, seguindo até a entrada do bar. Jackson encontrou-a no meio do caminho e foram para o estacionamento.

– Nos vemos amanhã! – ele disse, alto o suficiente para fazer o bebê chutar e pegar April desprevenida.

– Ui! – ela se curvou, colocando a mão no ventre.

– O que foi? – perguntou, preocupado e encarando-a. O bebê chutou novamente.

– Ele gosta da sua voz! – ela sorriu, ficando ereta e levando uma mão dele ao seu ventre – Conversa com ele e ele vai chutar. – incentivou-o.

– Oi, bebê! – Jackson se abaixou, ficando na altura da barriga dele – Eu sou seu papai. – em resposta, o bebê chutou mais uma vez, deixando-o emocionado. Nesta gravidez, ele havia tido pouca participação e cada chute que sentia deixava-o em completo êxtase – Eu amo você. – ele murmurou, quebrando qualquer regra imaginária que haviam imposto e beijando a barriga dela – Eu amo muito você, viu?! – sentiu mais um chute em sua mão, e sorriu.

Jackson plantou mais um beijo na barriga dela e se levantou. April o encarava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e mordeu os lábios para não desmoronar na frente dele. Deu um pequeno sorriso e fez menção de entrar no carro, mas ele segurou seu braço impedindo-a.

– Eu posso te abraçar? – Jackson perguntou.

April assentiu, deixando que ele rodeasse os braços em torno de seus ombros e a apertasse. Ela segurou-o pela cintura, fechando os olhos e prendendo o choro.

– Eu tenho que ir! – ela murmurou, querendo se afastar dele e ficar sozinha o mais rápido possível.

– Tudo bem. – Jackson se afastou, encarando-a e sorriu – Boa noite, April!

– Boa noite, Jackson! – ela forçou um sorriso e entrou no carro rapidamente.

Pelo retrovisor ela conseguiu vê-lo parado no estacionamento e observando o carro dela se afastar.

Quando dobrou a esquina e não era possível mais vê-lo, April deixou que o choro preso em sua garganta se extravasasse. Parou o carro no acostamento, ao ver que as lágrimas a impediam de dirigir, e abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a no volante.

Sua vida havia mudado drasticamente depois que Samuel morreu e, às vezes, era impossível ser forte o tempo todo.

Ela queria que Jackson a tivesse perdoado.

Ela queria que Jackson fosse para casa com ela todas as noites e pudessem conversar sobre este bebê saudável que estava perto de nascer.

Mas isto não era mais possível.

Sua a vida não era mais a mesma e isso havia ficado no passado.

Jackson não a amava mais, e agora o que ela precisava era superar este relacionamento pelo seu bem e pelo bem do bebê.

Respirando fundo, abaixou o espelho do quebra-sol e limpou as lágrimas. Ligou o carro e dirigiu de volta para casa.

Uma boa noite de sono era tudo o que precisava para se recuperar de todas aquelas emoções.

Viver um dia de cada vez.

Este era seu lema nos últimos tempos.

* * *

 _In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke, you could lose everything, the truth is you never know._

 **Num piscar de olhos, num suspiro de fumaça, você pode perder tudo. A verdade é que você nunca sabe.**


End file.
